


I've Got This

by IAmGoingToHel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bobby Singer Deals With Idjits, Castiel and Dean Winchester Need to Use Their Words, Dean got stabbed, Destiel is FINALLY Canon, F/M, Female Dean Winchester, Hurt Dean Winchester, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Male Castiel/Female Dean Winchester, Sam isnt surprised, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Witch Curses, fem!dean, ouchies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:53:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27520303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmGoingToHel/pseuds/IAmGoingToHel
Summary: A hunt goes haywire and Dean gets hurt.orSam and Dean go on a hunt for a witch in Independence, Kansas. Led there by the strange disappearance of men all around the same age range and the trail of female bodies. None of the men were found and all the women that died the same way. Exsanguination. Extreme loss of blood that eventually causes death. \They finally track down the witch and go at her full force. Litte did they know shes very old and very powerful.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know I should probably be writing for just another day but too bad, here I go. It's good. I promise. and I actually wrote ahead this time, and have chapters ready to publish after this. I'm smart now.

They open the door, guns at the ready. Yet unprepared for the sudden force that erupted from the witch’s hand, flinging both Sam and Dean to the side and into a bookcase. Weapons slung away and both men disoriented. The witch continued to work at some mixture on the table in the center of the room, while Sam began to stand and go after her with his knife. As he charged her, she shouted out a simple one-word spell, and Sam once again was flung like a ragdoll.

“Hngh. S-Sammy!” Dean half-shouted from across the room, but Sam had hit his head on an end-table corner and was now knocked out cold. The witch mumbled some chant as she drew a knife from the table and slit her palm, letting the blood drip into the bowl. “Sanguine tuo…” she approached Dean, knife in hand.

“Back off!” He went to grab her arm but she was faster than he was.

She took the knife in hand and swung downwards, plunging the knife deep into his stomach. “You disgusting hunters think you can kill me?!”

“GAH!” Dean shouted in pain, his hands instantly going towards the woman’s hands, trying to remove what was causing his pain.

She cackled at his weak attempts at getting her away, she pressed the knife deeper and twisted it. 

“S-STOP! SAM!” He writhed on the floor, tears flowing freely from his eyes. His body feeling weak as the pain spread through everywhere. 

She yanked the blood-soaked knife out of his stomach, leaving a gross, deep, oozing wound behind. The witch stood, walking back to her table and letting Dean’s blood drip from the knife and into the bowl. “Sunt autem feminam…” She chanted, laying the knife back onto the table and lighting a match. “Sunt autem feminam!” She shouted and threw the match into the bowl.

The contents erupted into flames and Dean’s body instantly felt on fire. He held his body and cried out in pain, tears flowing from his eyes that were now squeezed shut. “C-CAS!” He yelled out in between sobs, so desperate for his angel to come and save him.

He heard the room door open and shut, the witch was gone and Dean was dying. At least he felt that way.

His body felt hot, like he was set on fire. He forced his eyes open, pushing himself up and leaning against a wall. He cried, pain-filled sobs escaping his lips as he peeled off his layers. His jacket, his button-up shirt, then his black undershirt, an even darker splotch where it had soaked up his blood.

“G-god…” Dean slowly leaned back against the wall and held his shirt against his wound. He could see his brother’s legs laying on the ground behind the other side of the table. “Sammy…” He cried, but Sam was out and god knows when he was going to wake up. Dean would probably be dead by then.

His body was still on fire, he whimpered while he laid there. He was angry though, angry that this was how he was going to go out. Angry that he never got to tell Cas how he felt. Angry that his poor brother would lose him yet again. Angry that he never got to live the life he truly wanted.

“Cas.. Please- I s-swear to god if you let me die, I will... haunt. your. a-ass.” His head was too heavy for him to hold up anymore. Dean let his eyes slip closed and let out a shaky sigh. It was becoming too much to bear, the pain too intense. His body was weak and he was ready to let the darkness take him.

He was in and out of consciousness, on the verge of death. But he still heard the air woosh around him and not a moment later, large calloused hands grabbed his face. “Dean!” He recognized the voice immediately and relief washed over him, but he couldn’t stay awake anymore. He knew he was safe now and let the darkness engulf him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanna say, this came out later than it was supposed to. But nonetheless, read on dudes.

“CAS HELP!”

Dean awoke with a start, another nightmare. He was in the motel room that he and Sam had been staying in. His back felt sore from the bed but his body was no longer on fire, so that was a plus.  His chest did feel heavy though and his neck was itchy. He began to sit up and was immediately reminded of his gut wound. A gasp escaped his lips, it was oddly… higher pitched than he thought it would be.  He brushed it off as his brain taking it in weird, he was just tired.

He attempted once again to sit up, he winced and let out a groan but was vertical. “S-sam..” He croaked but his voice sounded just as weird. “Cas?” He spoke again to test his voice and it was the same. Scratchy and he had for sure been asleep for a while but his voice was… girly?  He raised his hand and clasped his throat, it was small and the skin was soft.

Wound completely forgotten, he jumped up out of bed and ran over to the mirror attached to the motel closet door. There he stood, in front of the mirror, in a body that wasn’t his own. 

He stared at himself. Now slim and petite, with slight curves, instead of a large, muscular, square body. He was in his green button-up, it was buttoned almost all the way, the end of his shirt falling mid-thigh. He looked like a girl that he would leave after a “night of passion”.  Even though this wasn’t his body, it felt… Like it was still him. He had dark honey hair, falling all the way down to his ass- which, by the way, was insane. He knew that he had a nice ass when he was a dude, but  _ damn _ . His butt was curved but small, which suited his slim figure- no. Not his body. 

The next thing he noticed was his chest, obviously, the sacks of meat on his chest weren’t there before. Not that he was an expert or anything, but he was at  _ least _ a 34B. But they were just there, covered only by his shirt, no bra in sight. Which was no surprise, last time he was conscious he didn’t need one.

His skin was the same tone, but it wasn’t riddled with scars or bruises. It looked… soft and smooth. Then his face. His lips were full but not like some celebrities fake-as-shit lips, his bottom lip stuck out slightly and he had a slightly smaller, rounded top lip. He ran his finger over them, chapped but still soft. He had a heart-shaped face and a strong jawline. His eyebrows thick but not in a gross, overgrown way, just neat. He then looked into his eyes, green as  _ hell _ , he never noticed before. Like green apple and weed, complemented by her-  _ his _ long dark eyelashes. 

“Wow…” He caressed his face, which was covered in a million spots. The freckles traveled down onto his shoulders, he discovered as he pulled his shirt down slightly.  This shit was impossible. But… his whole life revolved around the impossible. Dean lifted the shirt, suddenly very curious about his… undergarment situation.

The shirt slowly revealed more and more as he slid it up, and quickly Dean found herse-  _ him _ self- in a pair of colorful panties. All the colors of the rainbow swirled in a tye-dye pattern, with a large smiley face was in the middle. It was a pale yellow with a squiggly line for a smile and two bright green pot leaves for eyes.  He let out a laugh, which sounded more like a giggle, when he turned around. The ass said ‘High There’ with another pot leaf in place of the “ i “. He caught himself smiling in the mirror and it was… weird. He looked good, actually happy. The dead in his eyes were gone and now replaced with these big, life-filled eyes. He felt good.

He felt like this was normal. Even though it was the complete opposite.

He felt amazing.

And then there was the pain. He gasped loudly and clutched his stomach, now on his knees. The pain was doubled. The impact from the ground had caused his knife wound to ache but now there was also a continuous feeling of death. Like a shark had just started gnawing at his stomach.  He was so confused but his body already knew what to do. He was laying on the ground completely now, back on the carpet and panting heavily. He brought his legs up, crossed and knees almost to his chest. The pain was intense, like someone was in his gut, cutting him apart from the inside out.

What Dean couldn’t grasp though, was what was happening and where it actually was. The logical explanation at the moment was, he was dying. Because that’s what it felt like.  The pain wasn’t actually in his stomach if he was being honest. It was a little ways below his belly button. 

What better to do than investigate, right?

Dean took in breaths every once in a while and laid completely stretched out. He propped himself up and groaned, both this stupid mystery pain and the pain from his wound were getting annoying. In between his belly button and the start of his hair, was an almost unnoticeable pouch. “The fuck?” He reached a finger out and prodded it, “Ow- Damnit!” he yanked his hand back and let himself fall back onto the floor. 

This whole thing was weird, he was now a girl and felt like he was dying- again. While some weird thing is now inside him or something.

To be honest, he had no idea.  The only thing that he found helped was gently massaging the surrounding area and rubbing his feet together, for some reason. That last one made absolutely no sense but it worked wonders for him.

Eventually, he was able to stand again. He looked down and could still see this pouch. It was just a sudden added fatness to his body, almost as if he was bloated. He simply pulled his shirt down and called it good. Out of sight, out of mind. Poor Dean was tired, very tired. Also hungry, but that could wait.  He climbed onto the bed but only could toss and turn, unable to get comfortable. So he did what he felt would work best and went back to the spot he was comfortable in. 

The spot on the floor in front of the closet. 

This time he brought two pillows and the comforter off the bed. He laid down and practically melted into the floor. It was so comfortable and that was so fucking weird to him but he didn’t care.  He laid his head on one of the pillows and stuck the other between his legs, which also felt very relieving to the growing aches that he felt between his legs. He huddled under the gigantic, plush blanket that was once too small for his large, man body.

He began to doze off as another wave a pain came back, this time he did what he did before, rubbed his feet and massaged around his weird little pain pouch. Before he knew it, he was asleep once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was a b i t longer than the last. But anyways, thanks dudes for reading this. I hope you liked it. -Maud


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna try to be posting every other day. So at least you guys have something to look forward to.
> 
> I'm also gonna be referring to Dean in the she/her pronouns while he's in the female body. Felt like saying that incase someone gets confused.
> 
> anyways, enjoy the chapter dudes.

Sam sighed deeply, “Is he ever gonna wake up, you think? Or well… she, I suppose.” He took a long sip from his drink and looked at Castiel, who seemed to be staring off into space.

They were at the mall together, currently in the food court. They came to try and buy some clothes for Dean but neither really knew what to buy.  Cas was in charge of the underwear and bras. “Dean taught me.” He said when sam had questioned how he knew what size to get.  Sam just simply tried to find clothes that his brother, now technically sister, would wear. He found an olive-colored jacket that looked like Dean’s current one but that would fit his new, much smaller body. As well as a band tee and some sweatpants that Cas said were ‘too soft not to buy’. But other than that, he didn’t know what to get.

“He has woken. He called out to me again.” Cas suddenly rose to his feet, “We need to go.”

Sam quickly gathered their bags and speed-walked to catch up with Castiel.   
  
  


~~~

Castiel walked into the room, shoving past Sam after he unlocked the door. , “Dean?” The angel walked over to the large blanket pile on the ground, “Dean… Are you alright?” He squatted down and grabbed the corner of the blanket, slowly lifting it to reveal the small woman underneath.

A groan came from the woman as she reached back, attempting to grab back the blanket. “Cold…” she mumbled.

Cas reached out and slowly rested his rather large hand on her small arm. “Dean?”

She sat up quickly and faced the two men, “Holy shit!” she laughed and threw her arms around Cas’ neck and hugged him tightly. “I didn’t know if I was ever gonna see you again.” She released him but stayed in close proximity, just like Dean did all the time.  She held onto his arm with one hand and cupped his face with the other, “I… Jeez, Castiel. You sure are a sight for sore eyes.” A smile spread across her lips and she hugged him again. When she let go, the smile didn’t leave and her face was slightly red.

She let go of Cas and turned to now face Sam, “Oh my..” She stood quickly and raced over to him, wrapping her arms around him tightly. He returned the hug, but it was kind of odd. She was… insanely short. In comparison to Dean, who was 6’3, she was miniature. No more than 5’3, and next to Sam she was like a child.

When she let go, she looked up at him. “Hiya Sammy.”

Just. Like. Dean.

She took a few steps back and admired the two men that stood before her, one hand on her hip and the other gently cradling her stomach.

“Dean, are you bleeding?” Castiel spoke, turning both their heads.

“What? No. You guys did a damn good job stitching me up.” Dean turned her- his-  _ their _ head, to look at the now dark reddish-brown stain on the carpet. 

Cas lifted her shirt, much to both Sam and Dean’s surprise, and looked at the large white bandage. That was it though. It was just white, no blood.

Dean stepped back and pushed his shirt back down, “The hell dude! Gimme a warning next time..” Dean crossed her arms over her chest in a defensive position. 

Sam had a confused look on his face and Cas had tilted his head. “Then where is the blood coming from?” Sam asked, then stopped. His face quickly changed to one of realization.

“Oh.  _ Oh _ .” He put a hand over his mouth but Dean could see he was holding back laughter.

“What? What’s so funny?” She demanded.

“Dean…” Sam cleared his throat but there was still an awful smile being held back.

“I think you just got your first period.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowzer, Deano got his- her period, and in my opinion- that sucks. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, thank you to everyone who has left a kudos and people who might leave a comment. I appreciate feedback and if you guys have any ideas of what you might want to see. -Maud


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I fuck up and forget to post? Yes. But whatever just read it

Dean sat with Castiel in the motel room. Dean was now in clothes that fit her, a loose-fitting Rolling Stones tee and a pair of grey sweatpants, as well as a new pair of non-blood-stained underwear and one of the bras Cas had for her. It was navy blue. ‘The lady said I should buy it cause it matched my tie.’ he had told Dean when she questioned him,

Sam had ventured off alone to Walmart to get her some more fitting and comfortable clothes, mostly just tee’s and hopefully some more sweatpants, and also tampons, pads, and pain pills. As well as some snacks that Dean was yelling about wanting, which consisted of barbecue wings, chips and salsa, instant mashed potatoes for some reason, and Reese’s.  It was a damn weird combination, but he read somewhere that women crave weird stuff while on their period, so he really didn’t mind spending a few extra dollars for his poor broth- sister.

While Sam was gone, Dean laid finally on one of the motel beds with a wad of toilet paper stuck in her underwear. She felt gross and it was hella uncomfortable, but this whole girl-thing was kinda going naturally. Dean felt different, more emotional and giddy. He was ready to conquer the world but his female brain- well,  _ her _ female brain told  _ her _ that  _ she _ had to have Cas by  _ her _ side to do so. 

Which was also weird. She really,  _ really _ wanted Castiel to come cuddle with her. Which was normally a huge, big, fat, ugly no for Dean. But while her lady-brain said ‘yes that’s normal. We love him, this isn’t weird.’ her small little leftover man-brain said ‘no that’s wrong. He’s just a friend, that’s gay.’

Cas seemed to sense Dean’s distress because he walked over and sat on the edge of the bed and faced Dean. “Are you alright?” He reached a hand out and placed it on her forehead, “You aren’t running a fever.” He sighed and let his hand fall back down and rest in his lap.  “You seem confused and frustrated, Dean.

She let out a sigh and nodded, which wasn’t an every day for Dean. Sharing feelings wasn’t his thing, he’d just say he’s fine and move on. But not today, not now.

“I was scared… So scared in that room.” She admitted and sat up, now in sitting position, facing Castiel.

“You called out to me..” Cas looked sad, his eyebrows furrowed and forehead creased. 

“I thought I was gonna die. The only thing I could think to do was pray to you.” She looked down at her hands and picked at her nails, “ I thought I was never gonna see you again…” she said the last part quietly.

It was a moment of silence before she heard Castiel sigh, and placed his hands on hers. “You can’t get away from me that easily.”

She looked up now, their eyes meeting, a small smile on Cas’ lips.

Dean’s heart was pounding in her chest, the sudden urge to kiss him  _ very _ unbearable. ‘We’re not doing this. No. We’ve gone this long without issues, one little witch spell isn’t going to crumble that.’ His stupid man brain said. Her breathing picked up speed, each intake more shallow than the last.

It wasn’t her that did it. It was Cas. Stupid, stupid, stupid Castiel. 

He grabbed her face and lurched forward, smashing their lips together. His lips were rough and chapped, long awaiting desire seeping through each kiss. 

Dean didn’t hold back either though, stupid lady-brain was screaming in joy. She stuck her arms around his neck and tangled her fingers in his hair. Returning each kiss with an insane amount of emotion.

She quickly ended up in his lap, this first kiss was turning into a full-blown make out. She was enjoying this moment, every single touch, feeling, taste, everything, as if this was some fever dream and would never happen again. Unfortunately, there was the pain from her stomach, being caressed was not too great a feeling when it came to the knife wound she still had in her stomach, but they continued nonetheless.

Lungs now burning, they both pulled away. Panting, taking in each bit of air they could. Like they were underwater and almost began to drown, but of course, they were just simply drowning in each other.

They stared at each other while they breathed frantically. Dean’s hair had been in a ponytail but was now down and hanging free, Cas’ hair was ruffled and sticking up in all different directions, and both faces red with their eyes blown.

“That was.. somethin..” Dean mumbled, still panting. 

“You don’t say?” Cas let out a laugh and smiled, “I have waited long enough to do that.”

Dean smiled, mirroring Cas. She ran a hand through his hair and then cupped his jaw, “I... me too.” She leaned in slowly, before capturing his lips in hers again. This time it was slower, as if they were mapping each other's lips out, as to never forget them. ‘I could get used to this.’ Dean thought to herself.

“Me too,” Castiel spoke softly, as he trailed his kisses across Dean’s jaw.

Okay so maybe she said it out loud. Doesn’t matter, the point still stands.

It quickly developed. Cas became more.. lustful, you could say. They continued to kiss, but Cas took over, which Dean wasn’t really used to, but it was a nice change. Castiel moved his assault from her lips to her neck and so on and so forth. It was slow and _incredibly_ loving. Cas never did anything before looking to Dean for permission. It warmed Dean’s heart. Castiel was so _kind_ and _caring_. Never doing anything that was unwanted and just… _being a_ _good partner_. 

They fell asleep together, a tangle of limbs and blanket. Sam had returned at one point to find them, complete and utter shock filled his everything. But he wasn’t  _ too _ surprised. He left the motel and drove down to a nearby bar, after leaving the items behind, and called Bobby.

“Hello?” He answered

“Heya Bobby, I thought to call you.”

“Hey, Sam. Any update on  _ Ms.Dean _ ?” 

Sam chuckled to himself and nodded, regardless of Bobby being able to see him. “Yeah, actually. She’s awake and going through some… feminine issues. You can head down now if you still want to.”

Bobby laughed on the other end, “Yeah, let me grab a few books and I’ll start heading that way. Any luck on locating the witch?”

“Kinda, the damn bitch disappeared into thin air, but I may or may not have a lead. Found a stack of letters at her apartment all from the same person. All of them seem to be a back and forth communication, but I’ve barely gone through half the stack and Cas isn’t currently helpful.”

“What makes you say that?”

Sam cleared his throat then, “Polling the electorate, I suppose.”

“What?”

“He’s having sex- well,  _ was _ having sex.”

The line went silent for a moment, “and…?”

Sam grinned and laughed, “And I’m 100 dollars richer.”

He heard bobby sigh, “Damnnit boy,” he heard a faint ruffling, “I don’t even have that to just give to you.” 

“Well, you better when you get here.” The smile didn’t falter from his face, “If I would have known that it would take a simple spell to get Dean to sleep with him, I would have done the damn thing myself.” 

“Well… It’s not like his feelings just magically changed. It could go right back to stubborn Dean when we fix him.”

“Yeah… Yeah, I know.”

They both were silent for a moment before Bobby broke the silence.

“I’ll have your money, just don’t hound Dean about it, okay? He might be insecure about the whole thing or he may not.” Bobby said with a serious tone, “But don’t push him into talking about it. He’ll tell you when he tells you.”

“Yeah, I know Bobby. I’d hate to ruin a good thing…”

“It isn’t often someone with this job lets themselves love someone so strongly.”

Silence fell over them again, the weight of the words hovering just above them.

“I’m gonna let you go Sam, get some rest boy. I’ll see you sometime tomorrow.”

“Alright bobby, see you tomorrow.” then he hung up.

Sam honestly  _ was _ tired and was in no mood to do  _ more _ research, so he gathered his things and left the bar. He drove back to the motel and sat there for a moment before getting out of the car and creeping into the room quietly. 

Light poked through the curtains and shined on them, enough to illuminate them both. They had moved. Cas now held Dean close, wrapped up in both his arms. and Dean, who was cradling into his chest. They looked content. Happy. He couldn’t let that moment go to waste and snapped an innocent picture of the two. He would show it at their wedding. 

Sam slowly undressed and laid down into his own bed. Falling asleep to the sound of the dripping bathroom faucet, Castiel’s even but deep breaths, and Dean’s light snoring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay maybe I'm just compensating for the non deancas ending but meh thanks -Maud

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks dudes for reading this, I hope you liked it. -Maud


End file.
